Archangels and Italy
by Lutheish
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is slowing working off her debt. But one sunny day, five girls come crashing through the window, claiming to be archangels. As a cherry on top, it turns out that Haruhi is one of the archangels, The ever famous Michael. Now, in their world, there is chaos beyond your wildest dreams. Can the Host Club help these stone cold Beauties and possibly soften their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Lutheish, and I absolutely love OHSHC! This story is about archangels, heaven, daring rescues, fluff, an of course Romance! **

**And if your wondering about my other fic, The Curse Called Life, don't worry about it! Auntie Lutheish gots you!**

**ON TO THE STORY! **

* * *

A certain brunette sighed wistfully while looking at her teacup. Haruhi Fujioka was up to her eyeballs in debt last spring. But slowly she managed to get it under control, bit by bit. She still had a healthy hunk of change to work through, but it was better than practically selling her house to compensate for that stupid vase.

Haruhi heard some high pitch squeals coming from her fellow host's tables. She sighed. After all this time, how could these girls still eat this stuff up?

Tamaki was up to his usual tricks and gimmicks, smiling at girls and throwing sparkles everywhere. _Tamaki Suoh, charming girls and making messes since 1998, _Haruhi thought. **(Since it is 2014, he shall be born in 1998!) **And who will have to clean all of this mess up? The commoner sitting in a pink chair, drinking tea she couldn't even afford.

Haruhi glanced around the room, eyeing the other tables. Honey-senpai was being cute as always, giggling and having lots of cake. Mori-senpai, the stoic and silent statue watching over Honey, was reminding him that he needed to brush his teeth.

Kyoya, as usual, was selling pictures of the host club and typing furiously on his laptop. As always, way to cool for school.

Last but never least, the Twins. They're twincest act roped in more ladies than she thought it would, but that's fangirls for ya. Hikaru and Kaoru were ever so close to kissing that their noses bumped in to one another. Kaoru blushed and Hikaru smirked, while ravenous fangirls were fainting and proclaiming their love.

_Sometimes, this is such bull crap that I'm surprised that I haven't gone crazy, _Haruhi thought, slightly bitter.

"HARUHI, PLEASE MAKE US SOME INSANT COFFEE!", the Twins yelled. Haruhi got up, muttering about these damn rich people.

After a while, all of the guest started to file out of the room, as the hour drew closer to five o'clock. The Hosts were packing up for the day, and chatting as they enjoyed some more tea and cakes.

"So Kyoya, how much does Haruhi still owe?", Hikaru asked.

Kyoya smiled. "Enough to keep her here for a few months."

Tamaki started wailing, complaining about how his precious daughter would be leaving soon. Honey senapi got some tears in his eyes, and faced Haruhi. Haruhi knew better to look him in the eyes, so she turned away, and ignored his silent plea.

"Guys, it's still a few more months until my debts paid off. We still have a little time to hang out and eat cake.", Haruhi mumbled, trying to comfort the crying hosts.

They managed to calm down, at least for the moment. As all the hosts were about to leave to their respectful homes, a crash sounded from behind them.

They saw five girls flying through the window, landing perfectly on their feet. The had some scrapes and a few cuts, but they didn't notice them or they didn't care.

All of the Hosts (except Kyoya and Mori) had their jaws on the floor. The girl in the very front turned towards her accomplices, saying, "Ayaka, Kimie! You said this was the only way in! I clearly see a door with no guards!"

Two girls lifted their heads. "At least our entrance was really awesome. Really Chloe, lighten up." The twin devils said.

Chloe, they presumed, faced the crowd. "Ouran High School Host Club, you'll need to come with us."

* * *

Everyone stared at the girl, taking in their presence. Then the host club started to laugh. These girls, forcing them to leave? That's a joke! Hikaru and Kaoru were rolling on the floor, while Tamaki was grinning.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "So, you think it's all fun and games huh? Mila, would you please?" A small teenager stepped out, saying,"My pleasure." The little girl advanced towards the Host Club, proclaiming that if the would come peacefully, their dignity would remain intact. But the just kept laughing. This little thing with ribbons in her hair, threatening them?

Hikaru piped up, "Listen, you're adorable and all, but you couldn't possibly hurt us. The whole window thing was cool, but please leave, little girl."

But the tiny teenager just laughed. The ribbons in her hair were attached to some handle things with flowers along them. She pulled them out by the handlesfrom her long pony tails, and flicked her wrist. In her hands now were ribbons made to look like whips.

They guffawed even harder, throughly pissing her off. She started flicking her wrist, hitting everyone except Haruhi up side the head. She then managed to tie them all up into a neat little ball.

Haruhi was frozen with shock. Who the heck are these people?

Chloe stepped forward. "You, the Host Club, will face Heaven's and God's wrath, for kidnapping one of the archangels."

* * *

Haruhi's jaw dropped. _Arch angel? What the fudge is going on?_, Haruhi thought.

"Listen, who ever the heck you are, we didn't kidnap any angel, which should be impossible. They aren't...real." Haruhi said nervously.

The entire group gasped. An even smaller girl than mila stepped in to the light and grabbed Haruhi by her collar.

"You take that back! You damn liar, take it back!", the small girl said. Chloe had to wrestle the tiny tyrant off of the shocked brunette. "Madeline, sto- YOU DID NOT JUST BITE ME!", the leader roared.

As they wrestled, the host club noticed their apperances. They all had flowing robes, slightly greek. White leggings were visible on all of them, and most of them wore sandals or white heels, while they girl that tied them up wore white converse.

While they're oufits were very similar, their features couldn't be more different.

Chloe was clearly european. She had long blonde hair, and startling green eyes. She had a fierce look in her eyes. The little girl she was wrestling was clearly Japanese, with stick straight hair that was the color of milk chocolate and eyes that were like Honey's, just a shade darker.

The twin girls were mirror images of each other. They were also Japanese, but their hair was a light caramel brown. They both had one golden eye ad one startling sapphire blue one. They were busy playing a game on a device that the host club had never seen before.

Finally, the little thing that had them trapped if friggin' ribbons. She looked the strangest. She had the longest hair they had ever seen, but it was a pure white color. But that had nothing on her eyes that were a silvery-gray color.

She walked over to Haruhi, grabbed her face, and looked her in the eye. The little girl widened her eyes, and whispered, "Guys, stop fighting. We found her."

Chloe and the child stopped fighting, turning to look at Haruhi.

"It's really her. It's Micheal."

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter One.**

**...Don't know what else to say. Um, bye.**

** -Lutheish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Friends! Welcome back to this fanfic!**

**Sorry if the first chapter kinda sucked. So, the initial plot is that Haruhi is an Archangel. She is St. Michael, defender of heaven!**

**The girls who came crashing through the window are also archangels, who came to find Haruhi and bring her back.**

**But Haruhi won't go, unless she gets more answers, which are in Italy. Also, the Host Club falls for these "Heavenly" girls. Haha. Get it?**

**Now, let us commence with the story!...**

**...right after this disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, just my fine ass oc's. **

**Shout outs to: cookiemonkey123, musicismylife143341, and brit2014. **

**You Guys absolutely rock. This is my present to you lovlies.  
**

**DeathGirl: HERE'S MORE!**

* * *

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Haruhi. Since they were all connected, They could talk telepathically.

**(Chloe is bold, Kimie is_ bold italics,_ ****Ayaka is bold and underlined,** **Madeline is **_italics and underlined,_**and Mila is a_ll three.)_**

**She doesn't remember us? Zachariel, explain!**

_**Well of course she doesn't! It was the same as with the rest of you! I had to retrieve your memories!**_

_**Then do it!** _**Yea, help Micheal!**

_**It's not that easy Haniel and Jophiel. She has to want it, remember?**_

_If we give her chocolate, then maybe she'll get better and remember us!_

**_No offense, St. Ariel, but that will not work._**

**But anyway, she can still be saved, right? If she really wants it? And why are you calling us by our saint names?**

_**Weren't you listening,Camael? Yes! Oh, and sorry. old habits.**_

_Hey guys, the prisoners are looking at us weird. _

* * *

Everyone watched as all five girls were staring at each other. Some times their expressions would change to happy to mad and again to happy all over again. The ribbon girl looked aggravated and then bashful, all in a minute.

The little monkey that was wrestling the blonde girl, turned to look at them. She saw their blank faces, blushed, then turned back toward her friend's little powwow in the middle of the room.

All at once, they turned around. "So... You really don't remember us?", Chloe asked, looking at Miss Fujioka.

Haruhi shook her head quickly. "I haven't even met you before today! You come barreling through the window, tied up my friends with friggin' ribbons, and you expect me to know you? I'm glad I don't!", Haruhi practically screamed.

Everyone gaped at her. Chloe turned her back, and crying noises could be heard from her. Haruhi immediately felt guilty. "Look, I'm so-?", Haruhi said.

As Chloe turned around, she was smiling. Suddenly sparkles came out of no where and rose petals fluttered around her. _Goddammit! It's a female Tamaki!, _Haruhi hissed in her mind. Chloe started monologging.

"Oh Michael! It is so good to see you! We haven't been properly yelled at in ten years! My dear sister, our fearless leader, has returned from the fiery pits of hell called Host Club! Fear not sisters, for she is back. The world couldn't stop us, so why should forgotten memories have the right!"

All of the five girls face palmed.

"Yea, that's great and all, but could you please untie my friends?" Haruhi asked, trying not to faint from the repeated shocks of the day.

"Of course our fearless leader! Mila, stat!", Chloe cried.

"At your command, Milady!"

They untied all of the Hosts, whistling tunes that none of the boys knew. They stood up, rubbing their sore wrists and aching backs.

"So...can you tell us who you are now?", Kaoru asked them.

"Oh, we can't. You don't have the privilege or the right.", Ayaka hissed.

"No. Let them hear. They are Haruhi's friends, and we can't deny them the knowing of her past.", Chloe said.

As Ayaka looked furious, Mila sighed. "Fine, but this could take a while." Everyone sat down on couches, as The white haired mystery began.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves. Our current leader's name is Chloe..ah, I'll let you guys do it yourself."

The Blonde girl waved. "Uh, hi. My name's Chloe, and I'm one of the arch angels. St. Cameal to be exact." She nodded to the small girl.

The little girl was very shy, not saying much until Chloe prompted her.

"Hello. My name is Madeline. I'm also one of the arch angels, St. Ariel."

"Boring! Such a bland introduction!", the Twins yawned. They straightened up when Chloe shot them pointed glances.

"Hey, We're Ayaka and Kimei. Arch angels Haniel and Jophiel. You can figure out who is who.", They smirked. They turned to the white haired girl. "All you babe."

"Hi. I'm Mila. I'm the arch angel Zachariel. It's a girl's name."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I guess I should start telling the story."

* * *

About ten years ago, heaven was in chaos. I know, heaven in chaos? No way. But that was what had happened.

Human Contempt had gotten out of hand, and all of their disobedience and thoughts pushed past the gates and started corrupting angels left and right. They turned hateful and brutish, their bodies rotting away. Angels and God are much like the greek ones. If people stop believing, it affects us in distatorus ways. All of the Arch angels held council, trying to figure out a way to stop this.

But the thoughts and corruptness of humans reached the Great Hall, infecting many. Since we are archangels, the affects didn't really work on us, just...changes our appearance and weakens our stamina. We managed to get away, but not before someone got hurt.

At the time, it seemed like a good idea to let six of us leave. But the problem was, the descent to your world took away our memories, except mine. As the archangel Zachariel, I am often associated with memories. I saw visions of what was happening upstairs. They managed to get everything under control, with the help of god setting massacres all over the place. Not the best idea, but the humans learned never to disrespect heaven's will.

So here we are. Our brother's and sisters are waiting for us. And our sole purpose for coming here was to bring Michael, our leader, back home.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you are all archangels, who have come to take Haruhi 'home'?" Hikaru asked.

"That pretty much sums it up.", Chloe said.

"You sick twisted bastards! That just sounds like you want to kidnap Haruhi! Who do you work for! We'll them crush with our skills, knowledge and wealth! So back off!", Hikaru shrieked.

The five girls stood there in shock. Mila was the first to recover and say something.

"Listen here, you punk arse kid! I'm tired of all the shit that we get every time we have to pick someone up from half way around the world! So sit your ass down, and start believing in what we are saying! I didn't get hit with the most corrupt thought in the world protecting Michael's ass to have some punk kid yell at us!", Mila screamed.

The entire room felt tense. Mila was breathing hard. In a millisecond she looked horrified.

"M-Mila, it's okay. It's not getting to you.", Chloe whispered.

"I'm so sorry! Chloe, I can't do this! Please, can I leave now?", Mila was sobbing.

Chloe walked over to her, hugging her tight. "Hey, shh, Hey. Eyes on me. I know you wanna leave, but we need you here. Do you need to call Gabriel?"

Mila sniffed, then shook her head. "I'm so tired Chloe. Why can't you let me go?"

Chloe's mouth set in a grim line. "You know why. After this is all over, then we'll think about it okay?", Chloe soothed. Mila nodded. She got up, and walked out of the room.

Chloe stood and dusted her hands. "Sorry about that. Mila has got some issues."

Kyoya stood, prepared to speak on the behalf of the host club. "As touching as that little scene was, you have not convinced us on what the hell you want with Haruhi. We know that your aren't angels so cut the crap, and tell us what you really want."

Chloe was huffing and puffing. "Fine. You want proof, I'll give you proof."

"Here we go," the twin girls muttered.

A bright flash of light, and the girls had all magically changed. And had very scary weapons with them.

* * *

It was all very greek-angel style, their clothing. Chloe was wearing a white chiton, with blue jasmines stitched ate the hem. Her hair was pinned up, with sparkling sapphires embedded in the curls. She held a wicked sword that gleamed. But her _Wings _stood out the most, pure white with gorgeous feathers. In fact, all of them had the same type of wings.

Madeline was wearing a white tunic, with yellow buttercups going up her dress and made a crown on her head. Her hair was simply braided. But what was scary about her was that she had to lions ate her feet, one purring at her and the other growling at the boys.

The twins were wearing matching white peplos, while Ayaka had morning glories on her arms, and threaded through her hair which were in curls. Kimie had laurels circling her head and her arms. Both carried daggers and throwing knives.

In short, they were knockouts. "So Haruhi, do you believe us Now?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Phew, that was a long chapter. I have a buzz, so might get another one up today!**

**But anyways, thanks for all of the views you guys, I really appreciate it. **

**Bye!**

** -Lutheish **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I want to start off by thanking everyone how viewed or is following this story. It really means a lot to me, so thank you so much.**

**On another note, if you have any angels or oc's that you want me to add to this story, feel free to PM me or leave it in a comment. **

**So, on to the story! **

* * *

Haruhi stared at the four girls that had magically changed in less than a second.

"S-So if I am like you guys, I had to dress like that once?", Haruhi inquired.

"But of course. You were the general of God's armies. We, as angels, are god's soldiers. We are not soft hearted, and we kill on command. But since you were so manly, it was hard getting all of the blood stains out of your chiton.", Chloe replied, slightly disgusted on the last sentence.

_THUMP!_

Haruhi Fujioka, God's mightiest warrior, had fainted.

Madeline walked over to the girl, and started shaking her. The Hosts began to protest, but the twins held them back with their very sharp weapons.

Madeline was shaking Haruhi and saying weird chants. Haruhi started to wake up, surprised to find the little girl cradling her and singing weird lullabies.

As soon as she had woken up, she had fallen asleep again. Madeline motioned her lions forward. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?", Tamaki screamed. One icy look from the little girl silenced and he couldn't move. Literally. The little thing paralyzed him.

Madeline's lions gently lifted Haruhi up, with her lying peacfully on their backs. Madeline flicked her wrist, and they came and stood beside her.

"Now that we have Michael, we will be off. Terribly sorry for disturbing you, but now she is out of your hair. Here is the remainder of her debt, and more.", Chloe said.

A pile of gold coins, jewels, and bills appeared in front of their feet. "Ado, my friends."

The made their way to the window, preparing to exit the way they had come in.

"WAIT!" Tamaki a yelled. All of the girls turned around. "Where are you taking her?"

Kimie giggled. "Why, to Italy of course! They have such a strong belief in god that she can heal there, and eventually she can go upstairs." Tamaki gasped. "What the hell do you think we're made of? We won't let you take Haruhi away that easily!", Hikaru exclaimed.

"We'll fight for Haru-chan! Right, Takashi?", Honey exclaimed. "Mmm."

Chloe sighed. "Look, I know that you are concerned for her, but she needs to heal. I can also see that you still don't believe us. But it doesn't matter what you say or do. We can teleport outta here in a millisecond."

Madeline tugged on Chloe's dress. "Chloe, maybe it would be good if they came. She'll wanna see familar faces." Madeline gave her puppy eyes.

Chloe sighed. "Alright! But if you all are coming, you have to listen to us at all times. All of the archangels are there in Italy, so try not to piss them off."

The four girls and the lions came to the window. "Get ready to jump!", Madeline giggled.

The boys gave them their bitch-you-crazy face. Madeline smirked. "Akira, Maya, go."

The two lionesses jumped out, with Haruhi on their backs.

"HARUHI!", Hikaru and Tamaki shrieked. They Jumped out, with everyone else in tow.

"Here we go.", Chloe said, as the rest jumped.

* * *

Tamaki opened his eyes to soft green grass. He was lying on the school's front lawn. He looked around and saw all of the hosts face first int the grass, except for Kyoya.

"Get up. We have to go." Someone nudged him with their foot. He got up slowly, only to see the rest of the girls lifting them up and pushing them forward.

They walked towards the garden, and stopped at the entrance. Mila came out of the maze, dressed like the rest of them.

She wore a chiton like Chloe, but her's had a slit in it. Purple lilacs were laced in her hair, that was wavy with two braids connecting on the back. She still had her ribbon whips, but had a dagger with her as well. A small white cat paces back and forth on her shoulders.

"Why are they here?", she asked, with no malice, just curiosity.

"We thought it would be good for Haruhi to see familiar faces."

Mila shrugged. They instructed the boys to stand in a circle, and join hands while surrounding the lions and Haruhi.

The five girls began to chant, doing an intricate dance as the did so. A gold light enveloped them, and swallowed all of them whole.

The last thing the saw was a little boy, staring and pointing at them.

* * *

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes. He saw the sun, in it's afternoon position, flodding the city in rich golden light. In front of him, he saw Mila kneeling with her back to him, her hands raised in prayer.

He looked down, and saw her wings in horror. They were not the white perfection that the other girls had. One of her wings was crooked, with a huge slash going down it. In the slash he saw golden ichor mixed with red blood, flowing through. Then he remembered what she had said to him, how the affects of corrupt thoughts altars an archangel's apperance. _She was one of the ones who protected Michael and got hit._

The five girls suddenly stood up, and promptly walked away. The lions muscled their way out and trotted behind Madeline, taking Haruhi with them. All of the boys made haste to catch up with them.

"So, no one notices the wings, or the lions?", Hikaru asked Mila.

"Not really. They have gotten used to u/s. The church welcomes us with open arms, so they do to. That's Florence for you.", Mila replied.

**(A/N don't know much about italian culture, so please bear with me!)**

Two little boys ran up, and started to pet the lions. The big cats purred. Hikaru went to tap on Mila's shoulder, to ask her another question, when a white cat yowled and tried to scratch him.

Mila smiled. "Alistair! Sorry about that. He can get a little jealous."

Hikaru huffed. "Just keep your damn cat away from me."

Mila smirked. She nodded to her cat. The white persian landed on his feet. Then he started to change. His muscles stretched, his bones grew. Soon, Alistair wasn't a fluffy kitty. He was a huge hunting cat. Not as big as the lionesses, but still intimidating.

"Listen, this "damn cat" has been know to rip throats out. So please so some respect.", Mila said, patting his cheek.

Hikaru blushed as Mila and her huge ass cat walked away.

The entire group went down a series of twisted streets and crooked roads. Many people came out of their homes and walked up to the girls and asked for their blessing or memories or inspiration.

They didn't even seem to notice that Haruhi was unconscious. They just kneeled and bowed their heads whenever she passed.

"They know that she is Michael, slayer of all things evil on the earth. Some of them owe her their families lives.", Mila whispered.

They continued to a gated community. The five girls screamed. "We're home! Mama, open the gates!"

The elegant gates opened, revealing god's greatest creations. The angels of heaven.

* * *

**That concludes another chapter! **

**Hope you guys liked it. It'll get more interesting the next chapter.**

**Bye!**

** -Lutheish**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a few days. I was thinking of awesome ideas, my lovelies! **

**So, I have pairings! I decided not to list them out because spoilers are the end of the world for you guys!**

**Once again I'd like to thank all who viewed this story, you guys rock!**

**Shout outs to: lively-loving, VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran, and Fire3566**

**VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: Yay indeed.**

**LET US COMMENCE THE STORY! **

* * *

One of God's greatest creations stood before them in all their glory, the archangels of heaven.

Everyone, even Kyoya, had tears in their eyes because of the brilliance of their holy light. They started eroding away, Tamaki-style. The five saintly girls started to poke them, trying to get them to stop eroding.

Mila was about to start slapping them when a voice called out, "Honey-babies, is that you?"

The girls whipped their heads around. A middle-aged woman, with the beginnings of wrinkles stepped in front of the gates. Her hair was a chocolatey brown, with streaks of gray. She was tanned and looked like she lived her entire life on the italian coast. Laugh lines were set in her face, and the sweet smell of gardenias and white tea followed her everywhere. To say the least, she must have been a dime back in the day.

The fierce look the girls had was melted away by this woman's charm. Their eyes started to water, and their expressions turned soft. To the boys, this was absolutely terrifying.

"MAMA!", the shrieked in unison. They ran forward, completely forgetting about the idiot hosts. Chloe barreled into her arms, with Mila right behind. The twins slung their arms around her neck, and Kimie was crying! Madeline clung to the woman's skirt, crying as well. The old woman soothed them, trying to hush their crying.

"Babies...Babies, it's ok. Mama RaRa has you. It's okay.", The woman crooned. They all tried to bury themselves in her scent, trying to leave the world.

"Geez guys. You left for three days, and you come back like a bunch of blubbering babies.", an unknown voice announced.

Mila looked up, ready to glare at whoever said that. As she found the speaker's eyes, she grinned. She muscled her way out of Mama's arms, and catapulted her self in a young man's arms.

"GABRIEL! DID YOU MISS ME?", Mila screamed in his ear. The man-boy winced.

"No, not if you keep screaming in my ear like that.", Gabriel said flatly.

Mila pouted. Hikaru watched as she gave the guy a huge hug, and a kiss on the cheek. He tensed up, wondering why he was so worked up over this. He didn't even know the guy!

As the rest of the girls kept hugging Mama, Mila and the young man made their way towards the host club. "Guys, I want you to meet Gabriel, my b-", "YOUR BOYFRIEND?", Hikaru shouted, interrupting Mila.

The White haired girl blinked. She was processing what Hikaru had just said. She then began to laugh. The boy next to her smirked. He grabbed her waist, and pulled her close. Their was a gleam in her eye, like they were sharing a secret joke.

"Well Hikaru, this man is," she put her arms around Gabriel's neck and got real close to his mouth. "my twin brother.", she giggled out.

"EEHH?", Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Mila blinked twice. "The girls aren't the only ones who have each other. We take your twincest to a whole 'nother level."

Gabriel smiled. "Don't worry though, it's all an act. Mila finds it quite amusing. She's still single...and it better remain that way, got it?", Gabriel hissed.

Everyone would have saluted if they weren't paralyzed by his eyes. To the host club, it was a curiosity to how the two of them were related.

Gabriel had curly brown hair, and a nice tanned complexion. Mila was pale and had white hair. They both had the same features, obviously asian, but definitely a mix of some sort.

"They're Korean-Filipino." Madeline said.

The twins and Tamaki screamed. The little girl stood there staring at them.

"H-How did you know that we were thinking that?", Tamaki asked, scared.

"We're angels. Duh. We have all kinds of super powers! Like reading minds and making chocolate appear out of thin air!"

Honey smiled at that. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"So like I was saying, those two are Korean-Filipino. The twins and I are Japenese, and Chloe is french.", Madeline said, as if it was completely obvious from the start.

"So, wait, if Mila and Gabriel are Korean, what are their Korean names?", Kaoru asked.

Madeline smiled sadly. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but I might as well. Technically, when Mila was born, she wasn't _given_ a name."

The Host Club looked at the little girl in shock.

"Her mother was a weak and frail woman. She could barely give birth to one child, yet alone two archangels. She was barely alive when Gabriel came out. His name is Mun-Hee. As a traditional Korean woman, she wanted her little ones to have at least Korean first names."

"She died right after she gave birth to Mila. She was so tired that her heart gave up on her, and she died with out seeing her little girl's face. Mila's father was heart broken. He didn't bother to find her a real name, thinking she was going to die soon. A nurse had to do it. Even though they weren't her real parents, she was wrecked. She only found out her "real" name when her dad was drunk."

All was quiet as the small girl continued that tale of woe. After that last word, she walked away. The others were in the house.

"Wait!", Tamaki called.

Madeline turned around, a questioning look in her eyes.

"What is her real name?"

Madeline smiled. She opened her mouth, but a different voice came out. "Soo-Yun.", Chloe whispered out from behind them. "Perfect lotus blossom."

Tamaki jumped, staring at Chloe. Her green eyes froze them, terrifying their souls. She looked back and forth at all of them, slightly furious. She looked at Madeline, and jerked her head to the left. The mouse like girl scurried off.

"You will not tell anyone you know that story. You will never speak of it, and you will never utter that name to Mila or anyone else. Do I make myself clear!?", Chloe whispered, venom laced in her words.

Everyone nodded. "Good. Now get your sorry asses in the building.", Chloe hissed.

They all ran inside, tails between their legs. Chloe sighed. She felt a shift in the wind, and said, "You can come out now."

Mila walked out of the shadows, staring at her best friend. "You know, it's okay if they find out. I'm over it. Madeline is right. I shouldn't care.", Mila whispered. But Chloe knew better. Mila was on the verge of tears.

"I killed a man's wife! Why did we have to pick the same vessel? I killed her Chloe!", Mila was in tears. Chloe pulled her close, giving her a big hug.

"I know. But that was in the past. We have those six idiots to worry about. What if they ask more questions about our past? We gotta be strong.", Chloe said firmly. Mila sniffed, pulling herself together.

"You're right. We have to keep an eye on them. They'll be asking questions soon."

Chloe smiled. "We'll worry about that later. Mama's making pasta and eggplant parmesan." Mila gasped, and ran inside one of the many buildings in the gated community.

Chloe looked to the sky, and prayed that the boys would leave things in the past.

* * *

**And that concludes another chapter!** **In the next chapter, secrets are revealed, love is tested, and a possible kiss...?**

**Stay tuned!**

**And again, any angels or oc's in mind, feel free to leave it in the reviews of pm me!**

**Later friends!**

** -Lutheish**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I gots another chapter for you! This one will involve lots of secrets, and a possible soccer match...?**

**I can assure you that it won't be boring though!**

**So let's begin!**

* * *

_Haruhi ran towards a large building, and saw five girls waiting for her._

_"Michael! There you are! We've been waiting for you!", A blonde haired girl called. Haruhi started to feel guilty, having them wait for her. _

_But wait, why do I feel guilty? I don't know them, The girl thought._

_In front of her stood a small, brown haired doll-like girl, the blonde one, twins, and a dark-haired asian. They stared at her, telling Haruhi that they have to get in to the hall before the darkness reached them._

_"Michael, let's go! I know that you are champion of heaven, but right now we need to have a meeting with all the other archangels!", the dark-haired one called. She was holding doll girl's hand, and running towards the pillars that held the building up._

Who's Michael?,_ Haruhi thought. She followed them, none the less, into the building. She looked over her shoulder, and saw burning gardens and rubble on the streets. What was worse was the people. She saw them decaying, screaming in horror. How did she not notice their screaming before. _

_She saw a winged person get hit with a dark smoke, and as he wailed, his wings fell off. Blood and golden ichor poured out, and the man screamed harder._

_"Michael! Don't look! Come on, or that will happen to you!", one of the twins shouted._

_Haruhi ran, shocked at what she had just seen. She rand as fast as she could into the building, panting as she reached the inside. She saw winged people arguing, and looking frantically at the sky and outside. She saw the little doll girl nestle her head into an older woman's skirt, and the scent of white tea and gardenias filled Haruhi's nose._

_The winged people continued to argue. They shrieked and they screamed. If they had been any louder, they would not have heard a bloodcurdling scream._

_Everyone turned their heads, only to see a blue haired woman's wings fall off, and he rotting decay of her body. A sword protruded from her chest. The black mass had taken one the form of a person. Much like the winged creatures around her, the unholy terror roared, calling his kin._

_They started stabbing left and right. But these people's wings didn't fall off. Their hair and eyes changed color, but they fell on the ground, incredibly tired. Haruhi looked around frantic and seeking cover. But her body had other ideas. A sword appeared out of no where, gleaming and illuminating the room. She held it, and surged forward. _

_Haruhi sliced and welded her sword expertly. She was secretly wondering how the hell she was doing all of this. Saw caught glimpses of the five other girls doing the same thing. The blonde one held a sword as well, cutting and laughing mercilessly. The little one had lions snapping and biting. The dark haired girl held whips, fashioned like ribbons but tough as steel. She had grabbing the dark figures, and slicing them with her dagger._

_The twins were throwing knives and sneaking around. Haruhi looked in horror as they killed mercilessly. She was shocked when she saw her hands and body were doing the same thing. She was currently snapping one of the dark shape's neck. She dropped her sword, and gasped in fright. The five girls looked at her strange, wondering why she stopped. The ribbon whip girl was closest, so she ran over to Haruhi._

_Haruhi tried to back away from the girl. She didn't notice the dark figure loom over her. Scythe raised, he was about to strike._

_NO! Haruhi heard someone scream. Whoosh. Haruhi fell, and opened her eyes to the ground. The ribbons girl had her tackled to the ground. Her dark hair had started to turn white. A shocked look spread across her face, and she screamed when she looked behind her. Haruhi looked too, and saw her wing. Slashed, golden ichor poured out. The ribbong girl looked like she was going to cry, but the stood firm._

_"Go! Get out of here you bloody bastard!", she screamed. Haruhi didn't want to leave her. But the twins grabbed her arms, and dragged her away. _

_The last thing she saw was the blonde girl weeping over the ribbon girl's body, the girl that save her, and she didn't even know her name. _

* * *

**A few hours before Haruhi's big vision**

Mori sat down at the table in the middle of the room. "Mama", or so he presumed, was cooking. The smell of chicken and pasta made his mouth water. Tamaki sat in front of him, with the twins on both sides of their king. They were harassing him as always. They saw the two lionesses take Haruhi upstairs. No one dared question Madeline, for she was sharpening a very threatening knife.

Everyone was pondering the story they had just heard. Who is born without a name?

The girl twins sat together, beside Mori. Ayaka, the older twin, sat beside him. She was really quiet, possibly shy. Nothing like the killing machine that people said she was.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Takashi! Do you think Mama will make special cake?", Honey said to him.

"Maybe.", Mori said, keeping his words few in number. He looked at the window, and saw Mila and Chloe talking. Mila looked like she was crying, but Mori couldn't be sure. Chloe pulled her in for a hug, then told her something that made Mila bolt inside, screaming,"Mama! Is dinner ready?".

"My word! Mila, did you leave your manners in Japan? Dinner's ready when it's ready baby-child!"

Mila squealed, saying something about eggplants and delicious pasta. Chloe walked through thee door, barely noticing Mila's crazy outburst.

She went over and sat down on the other side of Mori, smiling wearily.

"So, it has come to my attention that you guys have a lot of questions."

Everyone eagerly leaned in, trying to figure who these people really were, and how the all develop in the grand scheme of things.

"Mila already told you about the destruction of heaven. You all know that we are archangels, even though you still have your doubts. Haruhi is Michael, leader of the archangels. You already know more than you should. Besides, you are charged for crime of kidnapping an archangel."

The boys jumped to their feet, protesting this. Chloe held her hand up, silencing them.

"However, we do not believe that you did such a thing." Everyone sighed in relief. Mori and Kyoya, as usual, showed no real emotion.

"You guys are incompetent, so how could you? Anyway, You know way to much though, and that is a crime in itself." Tamaki and the twins gaped at her. Honey was to busy with the piece of cake Mama had whipped up for him.

"So, tonight, you will be transported to heaven, and face the high council for a trial. I'm sorry, but this is what we ha-" "Chloe, honey, that'll be a problem.",Mama called out, never taking her eyes from the stove.

"And why is that?", Chloe said, slightly nervous.

"You see, the portals are being used tonight, and The man upstairs only authorized certain people to go in and out."

Chloe threw her hands up, clearly exasperated. "Who is coming down here?"

"Your cousins, brothers, and sisters."

Chloe stared at the woman, and turned very pale.

_THUMP!_

In one day, two archangels managed to faint.

* * *

"NO! MAMA! You're kidding right? I can't stand everyone all here at once!", Mila screamed, fanning Chloe's face.

"Why? These are your brothers and sisters! And they are coming to see Michael. So you all better get ready for a feast."

Chloe groaned, while Mila's mouth began to water. Mama was currently cooking up a storm. The twins smiled, imagining all of their relatives. Madeline looked at Mama, and asked, "Is Uncle Raphael coming?"

Everyone stopped. They ran over to the little girl, seething. "Don't ever speak that name!"

The boy's looked at them, questioning looks on their faces. Mila looked over to them.

"Um, sorry guys. We really don't like our family. They are a little...judgmental."

"But who is this Raphael guy?", Kaoru asked. Mila's eyes darkened, and she had the look of murderous intentions written all over that pale face of hers.

"If comes, you won't be able to forget him. And by the way, you should change your clothes. This isn't prep school boys.", Mila said, and smiled.

* * *

**I said a possible Futbol match! But this what really happened the night that they all had to leave.**

**Next chapter: Feast!**

**It's on!**

** -Lutheish!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I start school in about a week. It's getting pretty hectic! But I'll try to update as often as I can. **

**This chapter will be very strange! So prepare thy selves! **

**Let's get started.**

* * *

"Girls, you know that you'll have to help your guests dress accordingly for the feasts," Mama gently reminded them.

The girls groaned. "But Mama, can't they go to some hotel, or have their maids dress them?", Kimie asked quietly. The girl's knew that their simple lifestyles wouldn't suit these rich men's tastes.

"Yes! Their maids won't know how to dress them for this event! Besides, I fear that you girls will never feel the real touch of love! These young men are quite handsome, so you all have a good chance of finding lo-"

"MAMA!", they all shouted in unison. "That is not what we want!"

"Besides Mama, you know that we aren't interested to find guys. We are here to train, fight, and protect Michael. We don't have time for relationships.", Chloe said coldly. Mila nodded, but the twins and Madeline looked indifferent. But Chloe was right. This whole little adventure was because they had to get Michael to safety. There was no time for feelings. Right?

"Well, I guess that you're right.", Mama sighed out. The girls looked relieved, happy that the conversation was over.

"BUT! I can keep trying, right!? Girls, take them to your apartments. But first, check on Haruhi, will you? If she is anything like I rememeber, she won't be too happy about us making her look good.", Mama said with passion. The five girls paled, and started eroding like the boys.

"Wait, how did you know Haruhi-chan's name? We never mentioned it.", Honey asked out of confusion.

Mama patted his head. "It's a secret, Honey baby."

Mama turned to the stairs, and pointed to them. "Now girls, take your friends up to Haruhi. I know that they are dying to see her."

* * *

The female archangels lead them up several flights of stairs. They went to the second door on the right side of the hall. The hall looked aged and had yellowish wallpaper, but it was quaint and slightly beautiful.

Chloe walked to the door, and opened it. The room was quite plain, with white walls, a simple wardrobe, and a small desk and night side table. But the window was bursting with honey suckles and vines.

Sunlight filtered in, but it was fast fading. The day was coming to an end, well, in Italy at least. It had to be very late or early in Japan.

On the bed, Haruhi was tossing and turning. She was sweating, and gasped for air every so often.

"Is she okay? What is she dreaming about?", Tamaki asked anxiously.

Chloe looked towards Mila, and nodded. Mila walked over to Haruhi, and placed her hands on the sleeping girls forehead.

A big cloud appeared over their heads. Pictures began to form, showing Haruhi, but much more magnificent. She wore a beautiful chiton with roses stitched all over her. Her hair was long and flowing, blowing in the wind. Her gleaming sword was being put to work, with her cutting down the dark shapes.

Mila gasped and said, "Oh no." She tried to remove her hands, but Chloe pressed them down. Mila had a pleading look in her eyes, but Chloe made her keep her hands on Haruhi's forehead.

Mila looked away. On the cloud, all of the girls were fighting the big dark shapes. The figures looked strangely human. They watched Chloe slice, Mila whip, the Twins stab, and Madeline use her lions in battle.

Then Haruhi stopped, after snapping the monster's neck. She stood still, looking in shock. The other girls looked at her in shock. Mila was the closest, and she ran over to Haruhi.

Mila, in the dream, was dark haired, they finally noticed. Her warm brown eyes had life in them, and little flecks of amber and gold.

Then they saw it. One of the dark figures stood behind Haruhi, and raised it's scythe. The boys wanted to scream, but they were to terrified to. They saw what happened to the other archangels. They fell to the ground, tired, while the dark masses finished them off.

Dream Mila saw the monster as well. She screamed, and tackled Haruhi to the ground. The sycthe fell, and hit Mila's back. The girl screamed, and her hair started to turn white.

They were sure she was going to cry, but Mila scremed at Haruhi to go, and as the twins carried Haruhi away, Chloe cried over Mila's barely breathing body.

* * *

The dream ended. Haruhi seemed to calm down, and the cloud disappeared. Mila hands were off Haruhi's forehead. The girls were still in their greek angel attire.

They could see Mila's torn wing, as she turned around in shame.

Chloe looked at them, and said, "So now you know. What really happened that night, and the price of getting Haruhi out alive and well. Does that answer your questions?"

Tamaki's eyes were covered by his bangs. He walked over to Mila, and hugged her tight.

"Thank you. I thank you."

Mila stood there, crying, but making no sound. She removed herself from Tamaki after she was down. Her eyes were covered by her hair.

"Chloe, Mama wants us to get everyone ready. So who goes with who?"

Chloe nodded, and said, "Ayaka, Kimie, please wake Haruhi, and fit her for..later. Tamaki, Kyoya, your with me. Mori and Honey, go with Maddie. The twins will go with you, Mila."

Mila stopped being miserable and started to bang her head on the wall. Everyone left, except the twin girls, who were trying to get Haruhi to wake up. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

The group walked outside, with the girls leading them. As they walked off to separate apartments, the boys noticed that there were no stairs or an elevator.

"How do you expect us to get in?", Hikaru asked Mila. The white-haired wonder face palmed.

"Dammit! Sorry guys. We usually fly, or...we do that." Mila pointed to Madeline, who was pointing to the brick wall on the side of one of the buildings. The bricks started to move out of the wall, making a staircase. Madeline treaded lightly up the stairs, motioning the boys forward.

However, the stairs were tiny, and almost impossible to climb up on. Mori and Hunny clumsily climbed after her, almost falling every few steps.

The Hitachiin brothers swallowed loudly. "Y-You expect us to climb up those kind of stairs? We could die!"

Mila ignored the pleading doppelgängers, and did the same thing as Madeline. The stairs formed, and Mila motioned the twins forward. They gulped, and begged god for mercy.

* * *

"So, Miss...?", Kyoya asked Chloe. They sat in her apartment, while Tamaki was taking a shower. They were getting ready for the feast.

"We don't have a real last name. We are angels. It's not like we can take our hosts last names. That would be rude.", Chloe said, indifferent to the conversation.

"The what shall I call you? I don't have the right to address you with such informality."

Chloe smiled. "You can call us, all of us, the Seraphs. Even though we all are not on the ninth highest rank or any of that shit, we're still family. Call me Ms. Seraph."

Kyoya rearranged his glasses. The glare clouded his eyes, so Chloe could not gauge his emotions. "You really care for your 'family'. You do know that they aren't really related to you, and if you are claiming to be angels, you still aren't really family."

Chloe smirked. She turned her head and sighed out,"Well, at least I have someone I care for, instead of being a cold, heartless beast, Kyoya Ootori."

Tamaki stepped out of the shower, asking Chloe for clothing. He only had a towel on, but she didn't swoon. Kyoya left to clean up, not bothering to look at Chloe.

* * *

The boys were outside, casually hanging out, waiting for their hosts. The boys were all dressed like the day they went to Karuizawa. They guessed that this "feast"of their's was gonna be real toned down.

Gabriel walked downstairs. Everyone was in Mama's house. He was snickering quietly.

"What are you laughing about wise guy?", Hiakru asked, slightly intimidated though.

"Your Haruhi is down right pissed. She found out about the first event, and the twins dressed her..not appropiately for the thing." gabriel held a futbol ball in his hands.

"What event?", Tamaki asked, curious.

"You'll see." Tamaki wanted to ask more questions, but instead a bright light fell over the courtyard. The boys saw eight figures descend, landing in the middle of the court yard. Scorch marks were left in the ground.

The rest of the archangels were here.

* * *

"Yo! You all here to see Michael?", Gaberiel asked his fellow brothers and sisters.

A blonde haired and blue eyed man lifted his head. "Why the hell else would we come down here?"

"Raziel, keep your attitude in check. My sister's gonna be pissed if you do so much as breathe the wrong way."

"She was quite the temper, for one that is supposed to be helping others.", A girl with red hair and pretty golden eyes said.

"Azreal, you do the same type of stuff, so don't start with me.", Gabriel huffed.

"Besides, you and her aren't technically twins. You guys just chose the same host at the same time. Sandalphon and I are the only actual twins here. Even Haniel and Jophiel can't compete." Said a man with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Next to him stood a man with the same features, but caramel hair and green eyes.

"Goddammit! You had to bring Metatron, didn't you! I blame you Jeremiel!"

A tall man with golden locks smiled. "Not my fault. All I saw in the future was some cute archangel hotties. Blame Uriel."

"I told you all that it would be a bad idea for all of us to come. Tonight will be wild, that's for sure.", a guy with gray hair and yellow eyes said.

"Damn it! Uriel, you should have tried harder! And Jeremiel, what the hell did you say about our sisters? Why am I going through this alone?!", Gabriel gasped in pure fury.

The party of eight smiled, even the serious ones. "Because..YOU'RE THE MESSENGER."

Gabriel face palmed, not able to handle all of their nonsense.

"Are you lazy bastards done harassing Gabriel? Or am I gonna have to tie some one up?", a girl called out.

The host club at this point were very confused, and absolutely terrified. The girls that had brought them here had arrived.

* * *

They all wore casual clothing, shorts and capris. Chloe had on seafoam green shorts and a white tanktop. Madeline wore a white romper.

The twins had white shorts and a dark blue, flowing tanktops. Mila wore mint green capris and a white t-shirt that said _You Mad Bro?_. She was the one who spoke so harshly.

The tall guy whistled. "Hey girls. Miss me?" They shot cold stares to all of them, scaring the shit out of everyone. "Where is Raphael?", Mila hissed.

"Right here.", A man with jet-black hair and sea-blue eyes said. As he moved to the front of the group, the seven other archangels bowed.

While they were bowing, the five girls hissed. "I still don't understand why you bow to that damn bastard.", Chloe said bitingly. She, most of all, seemed really pissed off.

The red head smiled. "Now now Chloe. Don't be jealous just because he dumped you for more suitable company."

"Many consider you suitable company as well...since you're a whore.", Mila said, a venomous laugh laced in her voice.

The red head gnashed her teeth, lunging for Chloe and Mila. A long red ribbon lashed out, and the red head landed on her butt, tied up. She really did look like a whore, since she was wearing only a sheer tank top and a small mini skirt.

"You bitch. If you think that I will let you hurt or insult my family, you're dead wrong. I'd gut you right here, right now, if it weren't for Chloe saving your ass." Mila hissed. Chloe looked at the girl, and nodded her head. Mila went to stand beside her, challenging anyone else to step forward.

Raphael walked up. "Please, do not treat Azreal this way.", he said fiercely.

"Why? Is it because the Prostitution Agency wants her back in one piece?", Mila sing-songed. Chloe glared at her, successfully shutting the white haired girl up.

"Raphael, you are not welcome. Michael may not have given the order for you to leave, but she does not need anymore stress because of you and your grudges. Leave now, and we won't totally kick your ass.", Chloe said curtly. Madeline's lions started to pace back and forth, growling. Mila pulled out her dagger, with one of her whips in her hand. The twins were laughing a little while ago, but now they held their throwing knives. And Chloe, looking menacing with her hand on her sword.

The other group pulled out their weapons, except the red head, who was still on the floor.

The groups charged at each other, screaming. The host club looked helplessly, trying to stop the fight.

"STOP!", A female voice called out. It was Haruhi, looking radiant in a light blue dress. Her hair was once again long, slightly wavy with a red hibiscus in her hair.

But her cry was lost in the clang of metal, as the archangels of heaven went to battle...with themselves.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! That was an uber long chapter. Dear god I'm so tired. But will the fight continue? Will lives be lost?**

**Review! for:**

**Chloe's leadership**

**The twins fab makeover**

**Madeline's crazy lionesses**

**Host club confusion**

**Mila's smart mouth**

**And beautiful but tough Haruhi!**

**Let me know what you all think about these topics! See you all later!**

** -Lutheish**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry, but school is getting pretty cray. So I'll definitely update as often as I can.**

**So the big feast is here! And the last chapter ended with a Cliff hanger! Who got hurt, and who survived. Mwa ha ha aha ha! You'll know in this chapter! **

**I'm also mentally beating my self up for creating so many twins. And for not doing a lot of research. But I'll clear some things up about the twins.**

**Kimie and Ayaka: Twins in heaven, but by choice. Technically not twins.**

**Mila and Gabriel: Chose the same host to bring them down here. Closer twins than Kimie and Ayaka, but that's by our standards.**

**Sandalphon and Metatron: Actually twins. Once mortal men, and became archangels after their deaths.**

**Let's do this!**

**VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran: I also run in to those damn things, and I'm really afraid of those things happening. I'm to gullible. T_T**

**cookiemonkey123: Which ones? There's like five.**

**Disclaimer: The most depressing thought pin the universe...Not owning these lovely boys. But I'll console myself with hot Oc's! **

* * *

The clang of metal and the stench of spilled blood scented the air. They were still going at it, cutting and slicing.

Haruhi tried to stop them, even going as far as saying that she was their leader. "I'm back! So can we please just stop fighting and be kind?", She yelled, sounding hopeless.

The Host Club, However, was watching the fight with great interest. Hunny and Mori were analyzing the moves being used, trying to discern the type of styles they were doing.

The twins watched, not really caring about what was going to happen, but they loved a side of chaos at a family reunion. Kyoya was typing away, placing bets and collecting money, while Tamaki was lost In Haruhi's beauty.

They could tell that she wasn't wearing a wig, her hair looking too natural for that. Her skin looked enhanced, and she practically glowed. The color of her dress complimented her, and the flower in her hair made her look delicate yet strong. She was still trying to calm the fight, but looking ultimately unfazed by their fighting.

Then as soon as it had started, it had stop. The archangels came up from their fighting, with at least one cut on their body. The girl twins had two, Madeline had three, the boy twins both had two, the pervy guy had three, the gray guy had, surprisingly, one. Mila and Gabriel both had one, While Chloe and Raphael had none.

The group made a circle around the two, even the red head that had been tied up. The two faced off, glaring. Chloe ran with her sword, and Raphael did he same. They ran past each other, slicing. After the dust cleared, Raphael had a cut on his forearm, while Chloe came out clean. The ultimate champion was Chloe.

* * *

"Now, you pathetic losers...I GET FIRST DIBS ON EVERYTHING! SUCKERS, I WIN!", Chloe shouted, doing a little booty roll. The archangels got up, and shook hands. Then the hugging began.

The Host club practically died on the spot. All of that fighting, just to get first dibs on food!? And after all that banter, they were hugging!? The twins went around, laughing and sometimes crying. They hugged the gray haired boy first, laughing and calling him 'little brother'. Chloe gave a hug to Raphael, and practically crushed the red head in an embrace.

The red head laughed and hugged her back. "Hey babe! I missed you!", The girl said.

Madeline went around, putting on her cutest face, and conning people in to giving her candy. The devil's spawn gets hungry.

Mila walked up to the tall, uber pervy blonde guy, and gave him a big hug. "Jeremiel! You bastard. Hitting on other girls when I'm obviously more fabulous!", She yelled, laughing. Jeremiel ruffled her hair, and gave her a big hug. "You are so full of it! I am so much more fabulous than you! Crazy hair, by the way!", He said. "Nice eyes loser. They are so pretty, the color of that purple stuffed cat you sleep with!", Mila said sarcastically.

The two then proceeded to get in to a fabulous poses showdown. Gabriel was laughing as well, hugging the crap out of the blonde haired blue eyed guy, much to his dismay. "Gabriel, Stop it! Don't hug me anymore. STOP! Fine, you leave me no choice. RAPE! RAPE! GABRIEL IS ACTUALLY HOMO AND HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!", The cunning blonde man shouted. Mila stopped her pose showdown, and leaped on Gabriel, yelling something about how she was proud he came out of the closet and something like homos before straight hoes?..

"Goddammit! Mila I'm not gay! Raziel is _lying.", _Gabriel said, trying to shake off the petite girl.

"Shh. It's okay to deny it at first. But you will come to except it.", Mila soothed, grabbing his head and stroking it. Gabriel sighed, to tired to put up a fight. Hikaru cleared his throat, finally getting over the initial shock of heaven's finest fighting then hugging.

"Excuse us! But could you please tell us what the hell you're doing?", Hikaru yelled, tired of being kept in the dark of the Archangel's culture. They did not know anything about these people, and the rest of the host club looked mildly traumatized.

"We don't have time for that! And by the way, we know who you are, so don't bother with introductions. Where is Lady Michael?", The red head said bluntly. Haruhi came out in to the light, smiling ever so slightly. "Hi. I don't remember you, but you seem like nice people.",she said shyly. Tamaki blushed bright red. But the group of eight that had just landed stared at the girl, tears forming in the red head's eyes.

"It's really her. Lady Michael."

* * *

It was like they were storming the front the way they ran up to reach Michael. Even the five girls ran up to give a group hug, everyone except Chloe and Raphael. The Blonde temporary leader turned to The black haired hottie. "You know, We can't let her know about...What happened between you two. It's bad enough that she's lost her memories, it's better if she doesn't remember.", Chloe said.

Raphael nodded. "Besides, even if she did remember, I couldn't break her heart again. I also don't want Zachariel making me cry...again. It was bad enough that she broke my ribs. She said the next time I do anything of the sort she will literally go through my ribs and physically manage to break _my_ heart.", Raphael said gravelly.

Chloe nuzzled herself in to his neck. "I also don't want Zachariel hating me for the rest of eternity. If they ever knew...", Chloe looked in to the distance, silently worrying.

"They won't find out. We'll wait until they are ready. But Azreal will not be pleased.", Raphael said. Chloe looked at him, silently pleading with her eyes. "Why won't you tell her that we...are together. I love you...even after all the things in the past. Isn't my love enough?".

But Raphael did not say anything. He just held her, not answering the question.

In the shadows stood a certain glasses wearing man. A glare hid his eyes from view, as he watched the pair. His emotions boiled inside him, unsure of what to do. He sighed, and tamed the demons inside of him.

"An interesting development.", was all the shadow king said.

* * *

"Jeremiel, you had me worried. Even if "dad" summoned you, why the hell did you go alone?", Mila said to the violet eyed man. She clutched his hand tightly, not easing up on her grip.

"It hurts.", The blonde man said, not complaining though.

"Jeremiel, you are my best friend. My battle partner. You should have told me were you went. It..It got worse since you left. I missed you.", Mila said, clutching tighter.

"I know. And damn that hurts! But if it was getting worse, why didn't you call me?", The blonde man accused. Mila just stared ahead, tears forming in her eyes. Jeremiel's smile was wiped off of his face. The Mila he knew never cried.

His eyes were covered by his bangs. "I'm sorry Mila. I shouldn't have left you alone, battling this by your self. But I'm here now. And I won't leave again." This time, he clutched her hand back. "I'll buy us some skittles okay? And tropical starbursts, all the candy you like."

Mila rose her head, tears still pooled in her eyes. Then she smiled. "Don't forget some fruit. Raspberries are always nice.", She said chuckling.

Jeremiel merely sighed. "I should have know. You are the most conniving girl I've met.", he said. Mila scoffed, and pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Please. Let's go before they crush Lady Haruhi." Mila grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The archangels were getting crazy with their hugs, and Haruhi was losing air fast. "We'll always be together, right? I am your shield, and you are mine?"

Jeremiel nodded. "As a loyal and trained guard to Lady Michael, I have enough power to protect thee and she. Your problems are mine, and mine are yours. I am your shield, as you are mine. Let this oath stand, and be bonded with time, never broken or dissolved.", they said in unison.

They nodded towards each other, and walked away.

* * *

The food was delicious, to say the least. Mama made about twenty dishes, each weighing about ten pounds. The host club looked at the woman assuming that she was crazy.

Since Chloe had first dibs, she took most of the latter. She kept most of the food from Raphael, sticking her tongue out every so often. Kyoya huffed, which was surprising to the host club.

"Kyo-chan! Is the food not good? Mama made lots of yummy stuff.", Honey said, a little to innocent to notice that this was a matter of the heart.

Mori nudged him, saying that he wasn't helping. So the night continued, filled with eating and laughter. Surprisingly, the girls were the ones who ate the most. The guys smiled, handing over portions. "We value our lives to much to not share everything.", Uriel said gravelly.

Raphael was paying close attention to Azreal, feeding her. Chloe turned bright red, but tried to conceal it by shoving her face with food. Raphael frowned, then fed Azreal some spaghetti. The fire headed girl munched happily, unaware of the silence at the table.

Mila grabbed Jeremiel's hand, whispering, "This is gonna be either really good or really bad. You know how Camael hates this mushy stuff. I'm ready for a show, not a blood bath." Jeremiel flashed a smirk, and with his right hand began eating again.

The spaghetti noodle grew taunt, forming a straight line between Raphael's and Azreal's mouths. They continued to slurp, playing along. The string got shorter and shorter, until their lips met. Then the make out session started.

Chloe slammed her fork down, obviously fuming. She pushed her chair in roughly, and stalked off.

However, The two face suckers were busy kissing to notice. "Dude! Get a room will you!", The blonde haired and blue eyed man said. He snapped his fingers, and the two vanished. "You guys can thank me now. Just sent them to the other side of the city." He took a bow, and everyone clapped heartily.

"But, I don't believe we have all been acquainted.", Ayaka said.

"This blonde haired blue eyed idiot is Raziel. The one beside Mila and holding her hand is Jeremiel, the gray haired guy is our prophet, Uriel, and the twins are Metatron and Sandalphon. The red head was Azreal, and the other face sucker was Raphael, the biggest Jack ass ever to grace this poor world." **(To All you arch angels out there in heaven, I'm so sorry. This is just how it turned out.)**

"What really surprises me is that Zachariel has not given Lady Michael her memories back. Were you to lost In Jeremiel's eyes to actually do it?", Raziel said, a sly smirk on his face.

Haruhi looked around the table. "I understand what I am, but I don't know what I'm meant to do. Or who I was back then. But please, don't blame the people who brought me here.", She finished strongly.

"My lady, you don't have to remember. It's all Zachariel's fault. She should have given them back to you already. After her little...accident, She was never the same. Even Jeremiel can sense it, can't you? Jeremiel is to scared to admit it, but he's smitten with a dying girl. He is the real fool here.", The arrogant blonde man said.

Mila stood, her bangs covering her eyes. Jeremiel gripped her hand, trying to pull her down. "Mila, don't. It doesn't even bother me." "No. You are my shield, as I am yours.", Mila whispered.

She walked over to Raziel, and slapped him so hard that he went flying. "DON'T YOU EVER INCLUDE JEREMIEL IN TO SOMETHING THAT ONLY HAS TO DEAL WITH ME. Or I swear to god that I'll murder you. And this time, your precious daddy won't stop me." She ran off, not bothering with a glance back.

* * *

"Damn! This is one hell of a family reunion.", Raziel said. He laid slumped against the wall, blood trickling from a cut on his mouth.

"I do hope that this won't ruin our family trip. You and Raphael just have to piss off the most dangerous female members of our family, besides Lady Michael.", Uriel said, his head in his hands and with a sigh.

"No way in hell I'm going on a family trip with the she devil her self! She'll end up drowning me! Besides, you, me, Sandalphon and Metatron have to go home and report. And taking Azreal home wouldn't hurt. Chloe loves her, but if they get anymore mushy, murder will be on our hands."

"Don't forget Mama and Gabriel. He wants to 'chat' with them. Who else are we forgetting?", Uriel said. "No one. Just them. But I suggest that we leave tonight. Let's not give Mila a second chance to murder me."

Raphael stood up, and looked at the remaining people at the table. "Well then, it was nice meeting you all. Host club, enjoy Polignano A Mare. And try not to anger my sisters. It would be hard to explain why Lady Michael's friends ended up dead in the middle of the sea."

_I hate all these damn Archangels,_ Haruhi thought. Kimie and Madeline giggled. "Hate us all you want, Lady Haruhi. But we are still your guards and servants.", Ayaka said with a chuckle.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING! And why do you keep calling me Lady Michael and Lady Haruhi? You didn't before!"

"We needed to confirm that you were really her. Uriel has the sight, and after he confirmed it, we were elated. Also, we see that you are more comfortable with the name Haruhi. So, Lady Haruhi, pack your bags!", Kimie said.

"Why?"

"For vacation of course! You want answers, and you'll get them! Just as soon as you get to our vacation home! You and the host club are going to Polignano A mare!"

* * *

**Behold! It's the attack of the evil relatives! Haha! And that fact that the fight was all over food. **

**Review! for:**

**Awesome battle fights for first dibs on food.**

**Making up for it later.**

**Secret Love that will make everyone want to murder you**

**Mama's cooking**

**More host club confusion**

**Chloe's jealously**

**Raphael's awfulness **

**And everything else!**

**By the way, which pairing do you guys prefer?**

**MilaxHikaru or MilaxJeremiel? I need to know! (personally, I like MilaxJeremiel. Childhood friends baby!)**

**Bye!**

** -Lutheish**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up guys? I missed the wizarding world of Fanfiction! We're back, and I want to know your favorite pairings!**

**Also, slight summary change. Wanted to add a new element to the story, so a little changes had to be made. Sorry!**

**Let's do this!**

**p.s. Sorry for the uber late update. School is busy and laziness is a sin.**

**TAH-Hall: Thank you! It really means a lot that you think it's amazing. **

* * *

Chloe was fuming. How could he do that right in front of her? Keeping food away from his was all an act. Later, she was going to make something homemade for that boy! But now...

Chloe sighed. She shook her head in defeat. The archangel was walking around their gated community, remembering a time when everyone got along and the houses were never this empty. But as all eras, it had to draw to a close.

"Chloe? Is that you?', a soft voice from the shadows called out. It was Mila.

"Hey, why aren't you enjoying the feast that mama made?" Chloe asked, curious.

"I'm fine. Raziel just pissed me off. The same goes for you. Why did you get so mad at Raphael? You practically let him diss you."

Chloe blushed. "Hmmph. He wishes that he could diss me. Besides, after what happened, I doubt that he wants to piss you off any more than he already has."

Mila shook her head. Her white hair whipped around her, the scent of lotus flowers wafted through the air.

"It's just that, he was family. We really loved Him. But then, after what happened with Lady Micheal, I really thought they would make it. I friggin shipped it. But now, I can't stand to look at him." Mila said, looking sad and furious all at the same time. But she steeled her heart over again, wiping the look from her face.

"By the way, you need to start packing. We're going on the family trip tomorrow. Most of the outer circle isn't coming, but the Host Club is."

Chloe sighed. "Even though it is not much comfort, at least most of the outer circle is not coming."

"Mama isn't coming either. But at least now Raphael will have to cook for us!" Mila said gleefully. She skipped off, ending their conversation abruptly. Chloe looked after her, silently laughing. She remembered when Mila looked normal, and when she wasn't turning in to some _thing._

_Even though it is a vacation, I have a feeling that we'll have to work again, _Chloe thought. _At least it will be an exciting get away, to say the least. _

* * *

"What! We never agreed to be dragged off to some place with you strangers! We hardly even know you!", Hikaru said, extremely shocked.

Kimie shook her head. "First, it's not like we are total strangers. We welcomed you in to our home, when procedures clearly state that we have to wipe your memories and then knock you out. And two, It's not like we are giving you a choice. You are going to have to come." She said, determined to make him see reason.

"W-Wipe our memories? You never mentioned that!" Tamaki said feeling faint. He looked up, seeing his beloved Haruhi sitting in a throne like chair. Her now long hair cascaded down her back, reaching the seat cushions. She looked ethereal, a true angel among men.

They had placed her their after the whole hugging fest. She looked down coldly, like a true leader would. But Tamaki could she that she was feeling self concious.

Haruhi cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I'm still a little lost. I know who I am, I guess...but I'm in the dark about a lot of things. I really need you to explain to me how I play a role in all of this," she finished strongly.

Madeline, how was happily munching on cake, looked at her, a solemn glare,in her eye.

"Fine. We'll tell you what you kind of need to know."

* * *

"You, as Lady Michael, are treated like a true princess in Heaven. As the defender of Heaven, God favors you above every one else.

We all grew up together, and we used to call you Princess. You started your training after all of us, but you managed to pull ahead rather quickly.

You know how those corrupt monsters started attacking heaven? Well, it appears that they are back, and we really need your help."

We plan to train you a our vacation home, and if these idiots are hell bent on staying with you, then we might as well train them too."

"WHAAAATTT?" Haruhi shrieked. The archangels covered their ears, the shrieks incredibly loud.

"What's wrong Lady Haruhi? Do you not approve?" Madeline asked, trying to stop the ringing in her ears.

"Of course I don't approve! This is utter bullcrap! I can't help you guys in the slightest." Haruhi said, slightly infuriated.

"We know it's a lot to take in, but we need your help. You see, if heaven goes down..." Madeline and the other archangels stood, and gave her a cold stare. "then your world will fall as well."

* * *

Haruhi was having another dream. After the party, she dashed into mamas house and flopped on the bed.

_Around a small courtyard, Haruhi stood, laughing with a bunch of children. A woman in her twenties watched them, giggling at their antics._

_"Ah, __little swans! Happy sixth birthday my beauties. Here, let Mama get the cake."_

_She stood, and walked into the Japanese style house. It was spring, and she saw the other children laughing merrily and playing hand games. Haruhi could not fight the dream, but she decided to enjoy it. This one didn't seem so bloody._

_"Micheal! Stop thinking so much! It's our sixth birthday after all! Besides, Zachariel is about to start a tune!" A black haired boy said. He grabbed her hand, and led her towards the circle._

_An asian girl with delicate hands started playing a violin. It was quite the merry tune, and was played artfully. Everyone paired up, and started dancing._

_A blonde haired boy stood by the girl playing, laughing and clapping to the beat. The girl who was playing had her eyes closed, but she was smiling and began to laugh._

_"Micheal! You have to pay attention! Tonight is our birthday ball, and you an Raphael have to make an apperance!" A blonde girl shouted. _

_Unable to stop her mouth, Haruhi said, "I'm trying Cameal! You can't boss me around! We're the same age!" _

_The girl huffed, but smiled. "Then prove me wrong and show me your skills!" The blonde one was dancing with another blonde haired boy, but his eyes were a piercing blue. He smiled wickedly, and danced with the blonde girl faster._

_The black haired boy she was dancing with smiled, and looked at her. "We can't let them beat us, can we Michael? Let's show them how real fiancees dance!" He picked up the pace, and suddenly the tune turned into a spicy tango._

_But Haruhi was baffled. Fiancees?! Her feet were swept away and her body moved to the music. She turned and twirled, and Was pretty good. But she was six! And how mature were these people?_

_As she was dancing, Haruhi looked over and saw the couple that challenged them had stopped, with smug looks on their faces. She stopped the dance, question on them._

_"Now that was some effort! Keep it up, princess!" For some reason, Haruhi grinned but froze when she looked behind the pair._

_A dark mass stood behind them, with sharp teeth and killer claws. A demon._

_Few things registered in Haruhi's mind after that:_

_Demon_

_Death_

_Blood_

_Silence._

_She expected the children to scream and cry, but the black haired boy shoved Haruhi out of the way, pulling out a sword. Haruhi had shut her eyes, praying for the thing to go away. She later opened her eyes, only to see the children all holding weapons, slightly grinning._

_But there was demon ichor, splattered all over their clothes and...weapons. But there was also blood. The happy tune of the violin had faded, and the instrument was crushed. The tiny asian girls fingers were sliced, from dropping it so suddenly._

_Blood covered the lot of them, their arms and legs sliced wide open. But Haruhi was as clean and pure as a flower, surrounded by monsters._

_Crash!_

_The woman stood behind them, at the porch. Plates and tea cup shards were on the ground, as the woman looked on in horror. Haruhi ran too her, not caring that she was stranger._

_"Michael, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be thanking your family? They saved you." The woman patted her back, and Haruhi muttered something she couldn't hear._

_"What's that dear?"_

_As Haruhi lifted her head, and looked at the black ichor covered kids. They were cleaning their wounds, and another blonde haired boy, but with light magenta eyes, sucked on the asian girls fingers to stop the blood. They cleaned their weapons, and looked at Haruhi expectedly. _

_So she said loud and clear, "They're monsters, and I hate them. They will never be my family._

_And the sad thing was, she meant it._

* * *

**And that's that! This was mostly a background Chapter and stuff. Once again I apologize for not updating. I am an awful person!**

**bye!~**

**Lutheish**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola friends! We're back, and is anyone shocked after what little Haruhi said in the last one? Yikes!**

**...I cry every time.**

**Also, has anyone bought The Blood of Olympus? I promise you that after you read the book, you'll want to sue Rick's arse off. It's so tragic.**

**...still crying every time.**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Uriel shot up out of bed, sweat coating his forehead. The scream didn't come from him, it came from that blue eyed idiot in the bed next to his.

Raziel was gasping for air, completely breathless. He was shaking. That was one of the few times Uriel had ever seen him look so rattled.

Raziel looked over to the prophet, and asked, "Did you see it too? Don't lie to me, I can see you sweating."

Uriel nodded. "That was one of the worst days of my life. She literally despised us. I could feel the fear and hate radiating off of her."

Raziel nodded, hating himself for being so effected by that day. He threw his pillow at the wall. "God damn that telepathic link!" He whispered yelled.

Around the neighborhood, the two could hear the girls screams and the guys frantic yells. The could vaguely hear Chloe yell, "FAMILY MEETING, GAME ROOM, NOW!"

They catapulted out of bed. When Chloe used that voice, no one dared step out of line.

* * *

The entire "family" gathered in an underground cavern. They called it the Game Room because that was were most of the games and meetings were held in the neighborhood.

Everyone was in their night wear. Chloe looked ridiculous in a lacy nightgown, with curlers in her hair. She glared at anyone who wanted to comment.

The twins wore matching silk pjs and pigtails were in her hair. Azrael wore a sheer nightgown. Typical.

Most of the guys were shirt less, which did NOT make the girls swoon and faint. It did, however, prompt Chloe to glare and yell at them to put some shirts on.

Mila was being carried by Jeremiel, and she wore sweat pants and a sweater with a kitten on it. Her hair was in two braids.

Finally, little Madeline looked like a doll in a pretty night dress, her hair in soft curls.

Chloe cleared her throat, beginning the meeting. These 'family meetings' were held when Michael wasn't around. Sure, they loved her, but those three words she said that day rooted a small piece of darkness in their hearts.

"So, did we all partake in this little trip down memory lane?" Chloe asked, commanding the room.

Everyone raised their hands. Jeremiel had to wake Mila up, which put her in an even fouler mood.

"So this damn telepathic link is as strong as ever. Even in our dreams."

Madeline was near tears. Chloe hugged her, trying to make the pain go away. The rest if the archangels looked worn out, tired of all the heartbreak.

It was silent as Chloe rubbed Madeline's back. The twins looked murderous, Uriel eyes were glowing, Raziel was punching a pillow, and Azrael was 'whimpering' in Raphael's shoulder. Metatron and Sandalphon were playing Rock Paper Scissors, Gabriel was taking notes, and Jeremiel was shaking Mila's shoulder.

"So what?"

The voice that said that was cold and unforgiving. Mila raised her head, her silver eyes turning into a dull, merciless gray. Like the fog that consumes you, breaking your will.

"Does it honestly matter? She said she hates us. Good, because as much as I love her, I knew she never really cared for us. You all are just to delirious from hope and forgiveness to see that. Sure, when we were kids, she laughed and joked. But you could still see the pure hatred in her eyes. She says she doesn't want to be trained? Fine. She says she wants to leave? Good riddance. Because it's time you guys wake up and see that she never loved us to begin with."

With that, she left the room, taking her cold, emotionless eyes with her.

* * *

"In a way, I feel like Mila was right."

Raphael snapped his head around, nearly gasping at the thought. Mila, correct about something? Yeah right.

"Metatron, are you right in the head? Mila is crazy. Literally, she's going kookoo for Coca Puffs. Not to mention that she is literally going over to the dark side, and will d-mmph" Raziel said, only to be muffled by his own pillow.

Jeremiel had run up to him, seething with rage. "She is NOT going crazy. You're just being an ass to be An ass. You already know that that is a touchy subject, but you still bring it up. You better thank your daddy that I'm not ending you right now."

Chloe raised her hand, silently demanding that be still. Jeremiel backed off, his magenta eyes darting around.

"We can all agree that Mila is...unwell. But that does not give anyone the right to question her abilities to support this family."

"Enough talk of Mila! We have more pressing matters to attend too!" Ayaka shrieked, blowing everyone's ear drums.

"What?"

"Il Ballo di Angeli e Demoni! That's in like Four days! We need to go shopping on our vacation, because this year Lucifer is attending! And he's bringing the Reapers with him!" Kimie replied, a ball of excitement.

"That's what's so important? We need to train Lady Michael. And besides, Lucifer isn't coming this year. It's just his lieutenant and the rest of that motley crew." Chloe said, brushing off the girls looks of disappointment.

A light bulb seemed to go off in the twins heads, practically making them feel like geniuses.

"It's true that we have to train Milady, However, public appearances, society, and hospitality is part of her training as well. Besides, Il Ballo di Angeli e Demoni is our oldest tradition, showing that we angels and demons will not slit each others throat at first glance! Milady is an important diplomat, and her absence has been over looked all this time..." The twins began,

"What is your point?" Chloe asked, her foot tapping impatiently.

"You don't want to start a war between Heaven and Hell, do you Camael?"

And with those words, the color drained from dear Camael's face.

* * *

"Il Ballo di Angeli e Demoni? What's that?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

The twin sisters laughed lightly, trying to be nonchalant with the situation.

"Oh, it just means The Dance of Angels and Demons. Just a simple gathering of demons and angels to show our diplomacy! Really, just a relaxing get-together that Michael often attended to keep the pea-er, pea soup warm!" They said, crossing their fingers behind their backs.

Haruhi looked skyward, drumming her finger on her chin. "Are we still going on that vacation you guys were talking about?"

"Of course! We have to help you get some of the names down pact for when we go to the party!"

Haruhi nodded, and turned to the Host club. "You guys up for a small party? It won't be for another four days, but it's only a short distance from their vacation home."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, smiling like they were up to something. Mori was putting food on Honey's plate, mostly waffles and such. Tamaki was calling Kyoya mama, which was not unusual.

"Sure Haruhi. We'll all be there. But didn't you two say there would be demons at the party?"

Ayaka and Kimie smiled nervously. "Yes, but they will be in their human from. And if anything gets out of hand, then we will handle it, along with some other... Guests."

Haruhi gazed at the ceiling, seeing lamps made to look like flowers suspended in the air.

_Demons, huh? _Haruhi brushed back her now long hair, and smoothed the front of her white dress. _Now why does that sound so familiar?_

"Yo."

Haruhi turned her head, and blanched at the sight.

Mila stood by the table, her hair cropped short and like a boy's. She was leaner, taller, and admittedly sexy. Her boobs were tapped down, and she wore a pale green tank top, yellow and black suspenders, and yellow cargo shorts that fell below her knees. paint splattered headphones hung by her neck, and a silver cross and pentagram hung from a chain.

Chloe had her hair cropped short as well, and was wearing a white tee shirt, a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up and the collar popped up. She wore black capris, and some legit looking converse. She wore a necklace with a sword on it, and had a tattoo just above her collarbone. She was, too, admittedly sexy.

Jeremiel and Raphael practically spewed their coffee. Raziel smiled, and snickered, "Awesome man. Awesome."

Jeremiel and Raphael regained their composure, wiping their mouths. "What the heaven is this? Why are you cross dressing?" They asked, simultaneously.

The two girls laughed, rolling on the floor. "First of all, we did it to freak you guys out. Second of all, we lost a bet with Raziel. That SOB bet that I was gonna slap him before dinner was over last night, and well...just look at his face!"

Indeed, there was an angry welt on Raziel's face, which he hastily covered with a bandage.

"So, who's ready to visit Polignano a Mare?"

* * *

The trip there wasn't hard, just extremely terrifying in Kaoru's eyes.

After the archangels opened a portal or something, they tossed their bags in and closed it. The Club looked questionably at Madeline, but she waved them off.

A lot of the archangels had to leave to report to god, but would come in time for the Ball. They waved goodbye, and a blast of golden light whisked them upwards and away.

Chloe, Raphael, Mila, Jeremiel, the female twins, and Madeline were all that were left. We'll, plus the Host Club.

Before the Hosts could gather themselves and board their private jets, the archangels grabbed their hands, and took flight. Mila, However, ran at hyper speed.

Hones and Hikaru were having the time of their lives, laughing and whopping like there was not tomorrow. However, Haruhi, Tamaki, and himself were screaming like there was no tomorrow. Kyoya and Mori were silent. Typical.

In no time, the reached the quaint little town of Polignano a Mare. It was quiet charming, with glittering waters and high cliffs. Kaoru gasped, his screaming paused for the moment.

They soon touched down on one of the twin cliffs, and the trio of screamers leaped out of their air transportation.

"Thank you for using Air Archangel. Have a nice day!" The twins said, laughing at the trio's antics.

Mila pulled in behind them, panting and out of breath. "Man, that was a hard sprint. Good thing this place isn't too far from Florence."

"Not far from Florence? Florence is in the middle of the friggin Peninsula! You sprinted from the middle of the country to the ocean." Kaoru said sarcastically. "You're not even sweating!"

"Tsh. It's not important. Hey, wanna see something cool?" She asked Kaoru. Still in her men's attire, her mischievous grin reminded him of his own.

She (or is it he? Probably Shim of Heshe) sorta dance skipped to the edge of the cliff looking over it. She whistled, long and slow.

"Hey Jeremiel!"

"What?"

As the archangel turned his head, Mila grinned, and fell backwards over the cliff.

* * *

Someone screamed, loud and piercing. It was Chloe.

Jeremiel leaped off the cliff, his wings unfurling. You could hear Mila's manic laughter, and her shrieks of delight.

The group heard a sickening Thud Of something hitting the waves. However, the angels did not cry or bow their heads. They simply laughed and hi fived.

Haruhi stomped over to them, anger radiating off of her.

"What is wrong with you guys! Mila just died, probably taking Jeremiel with her!"

Raphael smirked, and said, "You honestly think Mila is dead? That girl is FRICKING awesome and that boy is literally like superman. Watch."

Not even a second after he said that, Mila and Jeremiel shot up, her hanging of his arm. The wig was gone, and her white hair was once again long and fluttering and kinda wet.

About ten feet from the ground, Mila let go of Jeremiel's arm, did a backflip mid arm and safety rolled on the ground. She got to her feet and said,"TaaDaa!"

The archangels clapped, and she took a bow.

"Well kids, I hope you've learned that I'm actually a friggin badass, despite my sickness. I also do dangerous race, shark wrestling, poker, and I'm great at birthday parties. Now, please give a hand for my colleague!"

Jeremiel bowed, grinning like, a Madman.

"My friends, welcome to Polignano a Mare!"

* * *

**And that ends chapter nine! **

**Review! for:**

**Telepathic links**

**crazy dreams**

**The totally real airplane company Air Archangel**

**crazy stupid stunts that will get you serious rep (assuming you don't die)**

**Finally in Polignano a Mare**

**see you lovelies next time!**

** ~Lutheish**


End file.
